The Battle Fortress Part 1
by Blazing Sonic
Summary: Ash is now a Frontier Brain and is in charge of the Battle Fortress and the Determination symbol. A trainer arrives and challenges him. Will the trainer defeat Ash? The trainer is a character I created. Part 1 of 4.
1. Meet James

You may know me as the guy who wrote Ash's Choice. Well, I'm back with a new fic! Remember in the beginning Ash's Choice when it stated that Ash was a Frontier Brain? Well this is what this is all about. A trainer named James is challenging Ash. I'm not talking about James from Team Rocket. I'm basing him on myself and also my name is James. I'm basing his pokemon from the first generation. He has some from the other generations, but I'll save those for later. Please note that this is part one of a four-part series. And also note that I don't own Pokemon. Enough of my babbling, let's get to it! Meet James 

James is a trainer from Pallet Town just like Ash. He and Ash started their journeys at the same time. But unlike Ash who overslept, James came early. In fact, he was the first trainer there to get his starter pokemon. His starter was the grass-type Bulbasaur. Over their journey in Kanto, Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur and then finally into Venusaur. Venusaur became his strongest pokemon during that time.

Just like other trainers, James caught six other pokemon. His first was Pidgeot. As a Pidgey, it was strong and very hard to catch. James thought of it as the world's strongest Pidgey and eventually caught it. It evolved into Pidgeotto quickly and then evolved into Pidgeot just as fast. Pidgeot's very loyal and can be considered James' ace-in-the-hole at times.

His next pokemon was Golduck. As a Psyduck, it was a coward and very weird. At times, it would use the wrong attack in battle. But when it evolved, it was different from before. It was more confident and at times could be a show off. It's James' most powerful pokemon when it comes down to comparing egos.

Next was Arcanine. It was a Growlithe that was captured by a group of Team Rocket members. James went after it and rescued it from their clutches. Ever since, Growlithe decided to stay with James. It would protect him and really do it's best in battles. When it evolved into Arcanine, it became James' second strongest pokemon.

This next pokemon was one of James' favorites. It was an Electabuzz that was causing trouble at a power plant. It ate the electricity out of the plants' generator, which caused a blackout in a nearby city. James ran into it and battled it with his Ivysaur. When he beat it, he captured it to make sure it doesn't cause trouble again. Eletabuzz is the troublemaker of the team, but it's very strong and sometimes challenges Arcanine in one-on-one fights to prove who's the strongest.

James' last pokemon was Alakazam. It started as a very shy Abra and was easier to scare than Psyduck. But it didn't know about its great battling skills. When it evolved into Kadabra, it became a little more aware of its skills. When it evolved into Alakazam, it was fully aware of its great powers. Though it can be very modest most of the time.

James has also been to Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh and caught pokemon in each region. He's back in Kanto to challenge the Battle Frontier and won the other seven frontier symbols. Right now, he's on his way back to Pallet Town to see his old friend Ash. He heard that Ash became a Frontier Brain. He was really stoked when he heard that Ash was the strongest of the Frontier Brains. So he's going to Ash's battle arena, the Battle Fortress to win the Determination symbol. And he's using his Kanto team to do it!

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. I really don't remember many of the other symbols, so I hope none of them has the same name as Ash's. If they do, let me know in your reviews. **


	2. I Challege You!

**This marks the beginning of James' challenge, so enjoy!**

**I Challenge You!!!**

James is in Pallet Town and is on his way to Ash's house. He doesn't know where the Battle Fortress was, so he'd figure that he should go and as Ash's mother. And while he was at it, see his own family as well. He's already seen his mom. She wished him good luck before he left. Right now, he's almost to Ash's house.

When he got there, he noticed a Mr. Mime sweeping the front steps. "Oh, hello there," he greeted the pokemon. Mr. Mime looked up at James' face and cocked its head. "Mime?" it said questionably. James felt a bit awkward as did Mr. Mime. "Uh...I just wanted to see if Ash or Mrs. Ketchum is home," James stated. "Mime, Mr. Mime," replied the weird-looking psychic pokemon. It ran in the house to get Delia. It took a minute before it came back with its master. "Mrs. Ketchum, it's been a long time since I seen you!" said James with a happy expression on his face. Delia giggled lightly. "It has been a while, James," she said. James looked down at Mr. Mime. "Is that Mr. Mime yours?" he asked her. Delia nodded. "Dear Mimey has been here for years. It helps me around the house and is such good company. Right, dear?" she asked her pokemon. "Mime!" Mr. Mime happily replied. James felt happy for her. "Ma'am, I know Ash is back and that he's a Frontier Brain," he stated. Then he took out his symbol case to show her his seven symbols. "I've beaten the other Frontier Brains, and now Ash is my last target. But..." he droned off. "What?" asked Delia. "I don't know exactly where in Pallet Town the Battle Fortress is," James finished. Delia and Mr. Mime giggled. "Is that all?" she asked. She told him where the Battle Fortress was and then James was on his merry way.

He found it in almost fifteen minutes. "Who knew it was all the way here in the woods?" he asked. "I didn't even see here when first passed through here," He felt like an idiot for his negligence. The Battle Fortress was huge. It looked more like a giant castle from the medieval times. "Well, at least I found it. Now to challenge Ash," he said as he walked through the doors. On the inside, it seemed even bigger and it was dark. James started to get a little scared. "I don't like this..." he muttered. Then he realized that a great trainer isn't scared, so he toughened up. "Hey! Where are you, Ash! It's me, James! I'm here to challenge you!" he yelled into the darkness. James got no reply from his challenge. Then he heard someone chuckling. This kinda freaked James out. The voice sounded demonic, kinda like Giovanni's voice in the earlier Pokemon episodes. "So, you want to challenge me?" asked the voice. James gulped loudly. "Uh, huh..." he replied unsurely. He was scared out of his mind. Then a pair of round eyes glowed within the darkness and they were heading for him. James' eyes widened as he took out a pokeball. "G-get away from me! I'm armed!" he warned in fright. The eyes continued to approach him as the monster laughed. James closed his eyes and tightly clutched the pokeball. "You asked for it!" he said. He got ready to throw the ball until he heard another voice. "Pikachu pika!" said the voice. It actually sound like it was laughing. James opened one eye as he understood what happened. "Hey!" he said as he started to chuckle. The figure in the dark emerged into the light. It was Ash and his loyal buddy Pikachu sitting on top of his head. "James, it's been years since we saw each other," said Ash as his laughter died down. "Yeah," James replied. "But let's get on with it! I've been waiting to battle you for a long time!" Ash took out a pokeball. "Yeah, I know. Mom told me all about it when she saw you in town," he replied. "Just like you, I'll use the pokemon I caught here in Kanto," James chuckles and gets excited. "Well, then. Let's do it!" he said. Pikachu leaps down and Ash claps his hands. When he did, the lights came on to reveal the interior. It looked like giant throne room with a huge arena in the center. "James, I accept your challenge!" Ash declared.

**That's it for this chapter. From here on in, it's all about the battles. R&R please. **


	3. Round One

This marks the beginning of the battle between Ash and James. I forgot to mention before that even though I'm using first generation pokemon, I'll use the attacks from every generation. And I'll even throw in a little twist with one of the pokemon in this fic.

Round One: This is the Beginning

The battle judge appears on the sidelines. He started to say what every judge says at the beginning of a battle. "This is the battle between Battle Master Ash and challenger James. A six-on-six match. The battle will be decided when all of either trainers' pokemon are unable to battle." James and Ash are both armed with pokeballs. They are ready to battle to see whether James deserves the Determination Symbol or not. "Just because we're friends doesn't mean we'll take it easy on you!" James declared. Ash chuckled and readied himself to throw the pokeball. Pikachu leapt down from Ash's shoulder. "Fine with me. I won't take it easy on you either!" he said. Then he threw the pokeball. "Go!" he shouted. The ball burst open to reveal a big brown bird pokemon with long red hair with a yellow stripe going down the middle. "Pijo!" it squawked. "A Pidgeot," said James. "Okay then, go!" he shouted. The ball burst to release a Pidgeot as well. Both bird pokemon landed on the ground and glared each other down. "I heard you had a Pidgeot, but then you released it," said James. Ash nodded. "Yeah, I had to. Its' friends were attacked by a flock of Spearow that was led by a strong Fearow. So I left Pidgeot with the Pidgey and Pidgeotto so that it could keep the Spearow and Fearow away. After I was deemed a Frontier Brain, I went back to find Pidgeot and assembled it back into my team," Ash explained. "Pijo!" his Pidgeot said. "I guess that means it's ready to battle," said James. Then the battle judge threw down his flags as he yelled "Begin!" 

Both Pidgeot took to the air. "You can make the first move," said Ash. "Okay then," James said with a nod. "Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot charged at full speed. "Hmph! You use Aerial Ace too!" shouted Ash. His Pidgeot dashed forward just like James' Pidgeot. The both clashed into each other. "Again!" James shouts. His Pidgeot charges and collides into Ash's Pidgeot. Ash's Pidgeot fell but then regained it's altitude. "Pidgeot, Double Edge!" commanded Ash. His Pidgeot rammed the opposing Pidgeot with great force. Then it felt the recoil damage from the move. James' Pidgeot flew into the wall. "Pidgeot!" James shouted. Pidgeot slid down the wall and unto the ground. "Pijo..." it squeaked. Ash laughs as his Pidgeot lands on the ground. "Seems like your Pidgeot couldn't take it," he said. "Pijoto!" Pidgeot loudly squawks.

James turns his head to Ash and then he wags his finger. "Watch this," he said. Then he turns back to his own Pidgeot. "Roost!" he said. The fallen Pidgeot gets up and then sits down as its body began to glow with a blue shine. "Uh, oh..." Ash said. "His Pidgeot can use Roost," he said as he watched the opposing pokemon get up with newly revitalized energy. "Surprised?" James said with a smile. His Pidgeot flew into the air again with Ash's Pidgeot right behind. "Pidgeot, use Steel Wing!" Ash shouted. "Okay, we'll use Steel Wing too," James said. Both bird pokemon clashed with each other with their wings glowing with white light. They went at it repeatedly. "Pijo! Pijot! Pijo!" they both screeched with each clash. "Don't back down!" yelled James. "Keep it up! You're doing great!" yelled Ash. Then with one final clash, both pokemon fell to the ground. "Pidgeot!" both trainers yelled. "Pijo..." both pokemon weakly squawked. They staggered to their feet and then took flight again, but at a lower altitude. _"Pidgeot's not gonna make for long if this keeps up. But then, James' Pidgeot doesn't have much energy left either. It could go either way,"_ Ash thought to himself. He watched his Pidgeot pant from its struggling form. _"Both of our Pidgeot are real weak now. It seems we'll have to pull out our ace-in-the-hole attack,"_ James thought to himself as his Pidgeot struggled to keep flight like Ash's Pidgeot. "Ready?" James asked. "Pijo..." Pidgeot replied. Ash and his Pidgeot got ready for what was next.

"Go, Aerial Ace!" yelled James. Pidgeot charged with its great speed. "Seems we'll have to take them out quickly," Ash said under his breath. "Giga Impact!" he shouted. His Pidgeot charged while surround by a spiraling purple flame. The flying pokemon were coming at each other with great speed and power. One looking like a supersonic jet while the other looked like a meteor in purple flames. It seemed that due to the power of the attacks, Ash's Pidgeot would have the upper hand. They were both inches from collision until James shouts "Now!" His Pidgeot sharply dove underneath Ash's Pidgeot. Then it came up and struck Ash's Pidgeot from the under side, sending both battlers up higher. "No! No!" shouted Ash. Then James' Pidgeot broke away from Ash's Pidgeot. A smile came across James' face. "Now it's time for our favorite attack, Pidgeot!" he said. "Pijo!" his pokemon replied. "U-turn!" James happily shouts. Pidgeot quickly circles back and slams into Ash's Pidgeot sending flying into the wall. "Pijo!" Ash's Pidgeot shouts as it slams into the wall and then fell towards the ground. "Oh, man..." Ash groaned. The judge raised his flag toward James. "Ash's Pidgeot is unable to battle! James' Pidgeot is the victor!" he declared. "Yeah!" James exclaimed with his Pidgeot landing at his side. Then it was zapped back into its pokeball. 

"What was that about?" Ash asked. "You don't know anything about U-turn?" James asked. "It's a very interesting bug-type attack. The user rushes and attacks the opponent and then is automatically recalled back into its pokeball afterwards. It's more of a hit-and-run attack," he explained. Ash gave some thought. "I see now. You used Aerial Ace not only to attack, but to speed up Pidgeot's U-turn so that my Pidgeot couldn't evade it," he concluded. James nodded. "Yep. Pretty smart, huh?" he said. Ash rolled his eyes as he recalled his Pidgeot and got out another pokeball. "Ready for the next round?" he asked. James took out another pokeball. "You better believe it!" he replied. 

**That's it for this round. I forgot to mention again that I'll also use pokemon abilities like Static and Rock Head. I feel stupid for forgetting to tell you all this stuff. Oh well... Anyway, R&R people! **


	4. Round Two

This is the second round of the battle. Once again, I forgot to mention that I'll Ash's pokemon perform a few attacks they never learned. That's just to give the fic more originality. I don't own Pokemon. If I did, then Jessie and James would have never released Arbok, Lickitung, Weezing, and Victreebel. 

Round Two: 1,014 lbs of Trouble

"Alright, this is the beginning of round two!" declared the judge. "Trainers, send out your pokemon!" Ash and James threw their pokeballs into the air and their next pokemon were released into battle. Ash's was a giant green pokemon with its eyes closed. James' was a blue duck with a red gem in its forehead. "Okay then, it's Ash's Snorlax against James' Golduck! Are both sides ready? Begin!" yelled the judge.

"You can go first this time," said James. "Fine," said Ash. "Snorlax use Stockpile!" Snorlax's body started to glow with a bright light. James didn't like this. "Man! Stockpile not only readies Snorlax to use Swallow or Spit-Up, but until either move is used, it's defenses go up," he said to himself. Then he smiled. _"I can use that to our advantage, but I'll have to wait a little longer,"_ he thought to himself. "Golduck!" he said aloud. Golduck turned back in response. "Get ready for what's about to come," he warned his pokemon. "Gol!" Golduck nodded and then turned its attention back to the battle. "Snorlax, it's time for Belly Drum!" said Ash. "Snor!" replied the giant pokemon. It pounded on its huge belly as it glow with red light. "Belly Drum, too?" gasped James. _"This is bad! But I can still use that to our advantage! I just hope he doesn't attack us!"_ When it was done with the technique, it fell on its butt. It was weakened due to Belly Drum's negative effect. "Now Snorlax! Use Thunderpunch!" commanded Ash. Snorlax threw an electrified punch with its max-out attack strength. "Snorlax!" roared the giant. "An electric physical attack! That'll knocked Golduck out for sure, especially since it used Belly Drum first! It's time to pull off the technique!" said James. "Golduck, it's time! Use Psych-Up!" Golduck's eyes started to glow as Snorlax was enveloped in a bright light, which then left it and enveloped Golduck. "Snor?" gasped Snorlax. "Not good!" exclaimed Ash. He knew that Psych-Up would give Golduck the same stat changes that Snorlax had. "Now use Dynamic Punch!" yelled James. Golduck threw a powerful punch like Snorlax. Both attacks collided with great power. Due to their increase in attack power, both sides were practically equal.

"Break away and use Zen Headbutt!" shouted James. Golduck broke away from their clash and head butts Snorlax in its oversized gut. Snorlax stumbles back. Golduck becomes proud as its throws the thumbs up at James. "That's Golduck for ya," James chuckled. Ash decided to take this chance. "Body Slam!" he shouted. Snorlax leaps up high into the sky and comes crashing down on Golduck. "Golduck!" squawked the blue duck. "Oh, man!" exclaimed James. He couldn't think of anything worse than getting hit by a Snorlax's Body Slam. Snorlax gets off of Golduck who staggers to its feet. "We've got to keep that giant brute from attack again," James grumbled. "I know! Golduck, swamp the whole field with Surf!" Golduck raised its arms up as a giant wave from nowhere appeared. "Snor?" Snorlax gasped. "What's he up to?" wondered Ash. Surf collides into Snorlax and the whole field was drenched. Snorlax didn't take that much damage from the attack. "Ha! You should know that special attacks don't do much to Snorlax!" said Ash. James should his head. "I know. But watch this," he warned him.

"Blizzard!" he commanded. Golduck sharply exhales a huge wintery blast. The whole field turned to ice and Snorlax was a frozen solid. "Snorlax!" Ash called out. Snorlax was struggling to break the ice, but to no avail. "A nice combination!" James said with a smile. "Gol!" Golduck happily exclaimed. "But if you want it defrosted, then allow us to help. Dynamic Punch!" James exclaimed. Golduck rushes over and busts Snorlax right in the stomach with the attack and destroys the ice. Snorlax slid across the icy floor as it stumbled backwards. "Snor...snor..." it panted. "Almost there!" said James. "No way! Swallow!" yelled Ash. Snorlax opens its mouth as a bright light shines and then is absorbed into its mouth. It gets up with what little energy it got. Luckily, since Swallow was used, it lost the defense power-up from Stockpile. "Thunderpunch!" Ash yells. Snorlax prepares another electrical punch and throws it at a weakened Golduck. "Stop it with Confusion!" James shouted. Golduck holds up its hands as it deploys its attack onto Snorlax. Snorlax stood there as it struggles to break free. "Zen Headbutt!" Golduck smashes into Snorlax and sends it flying back. Snorlax was once again struggling to its feet. "It's not gonna make it," said James. "Oh, yeah?" Ash replies.

"Rest, Snorlax!" he commanded. "Uh, oh!" James exclaimed. Snorlax went to sleep as a blue light shone from its body. It was fully restoring its strength. "Not good! But it takes a while to fully work, so this may be our last chance! Golduck smash it hard Dynamic Punch!" James commands. Golduck unleashed one ultra powerful punch at the sleeping giant. Snorlax was sent flying into the wall on the side. "It should really be sleeping now," said James. "Golduck!" Golduck says afterwards. "Snorlax!" Ash called to it. Snorlax snaps out of it and emerges back onto the field. Though it was attacked while using Rest, it still had a lot of its newly restored energy left. "You're alright!" Ash happily exclaimed. "Snorlax!" Snorlax replied. "Snorlax, Golduck is weak, so let's wrap it up with Hyper Beam!" Ash said. Snorlax nodded and then opened its mouth again as an orange light was formed. "Oh, boy..." James muttered. "Gol..." Golduck tiredly squawked. Then Snorlax released the devastating blast at Golduck. "Use Confusion! Deflect it back!" James yelled frantically. Golduck's eyes glow as the Hyper Beam struck a psychic barrier and was deflected back at Snorlax. "Snor?" Snorlax gasped. It couldn't get away because of the recharge effect from Hyper Beam. It took the blast head on. 

"Golduck, now while it's down! Finish this with Dynamic Punch!" James commanded. Golduck rushed over with its fist shining a white light. It smashed its fist into Snorlax's jaw sending the giant towering over. "Snorlax, quick! Counter with Thunderpunch!" yelled Ash. Snorlax, with the rest of its strength, smashes Golduck with the attack. Both pokemon fell to the ground and didn't get up. "Both pokemon are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" the judge declared. Both trainers recalled their pokemon. "That was a great fight, Golduck," James said to the pokeball. "Though you went down, you were still able to take down Snorlax as well," Then he put the ball on his belt and got another. Ash did the same. "It's seems that you're better than I thought," said Ash. James nodded. "Of course, but I know you still have some tricks up your sleeves, Ash," James replied. "You got that right," Ash replied. "Get ready for the next round. You're about to see some of my toughest pokemon," he stated.

Round two is over and now round three is about to commence. You should all know the other four pokemon that's coming next. But if not, it's okay. You'll find out anyway. R&R, please! 


	5. Round Three

This chapter is gonna have a nice twist to it. Ash's pokemon in this round will have a new move. A move you guys probably never thought it could learn, but it can. I should know, I'm a witness. 

Round Three: This Squirt's got a Surprise

Ash and James got ready for the next round on the still-frozen battlefield. "Trainers, ready? Begin!" shouts the judge. "Go!" exclaimed both trainers. They threw their pokeballs into the air and their pokemon burst from them. Ash's was a small blue turtle, while James' was a brown fox with long whiskers and two spoons in its hands. It was the match between Squirtle and Alakazam. "A Squirtle? Haven't fought one of those in ages. Not since I battled Gary at the beginning of my journey," said James. "I know you have faith in your Squirtle, but it's a bit of a mismatch against Alazakam," he said. Alakazam nodded as it said "Kazam!" Ash shook his head. "I know what I'm doing. You'll see," Ash assured him. "Let's cut the chatter and throw down!"

"Okay then! Alakazam use Calm Mind!" James demanded. Alakazam focused its mind to raise its special attack power. Knowing that Alakazam was a pro at special attacks and Squirlte wasn't good at withstanding special attacks, Ash wasn't scared one bit. "Bubblebeam!" he shouted. "Squirt!" replied the turtle pokemon. It sprayed a blast of bubbles that were heading straight for Alakazam. Alakazam saw this and stood its ground. "Shadow Ball!" James said calmly. Alakazam formed a ball of darkness and hurled it straight at the Bubblebeam. It collided into the attack, creating a mist on the field. "Squirtle!" screamed Squirtle as it was enshrouded in the mist. Alakazam remained calm as it got caught in the mist too. Neither Ash or James were able to tell what was going on inside the white cloud. Ash was worried, but James wasn't. He knew that Alakazam would've figured out how to deal with this. It's not the world's smartest pokemon for nothing.

Inside the cloud, Alakazam remained motionless. "Ala..." it said quietly as it closed its eyes. It was focusing its powers to find Squirtle. In a second, it found Squirtle wandering around south from its location. "Zam!" it shouted suddenly. "What was that about?" asked Ash. James chuckles as he said "Looks like Alakazam's found your blue buddy," Ash's eyes widened. "Hurry, Squirtle! Get outta there! Alakazam's found you!" he yelled into the mist. "Squirt?" Squirtle said as it turned around. But when it did, Alakazam appeared behind it. "Ala!" it said. Squirtle quickly turned around to face its opponent. "Psybeam!" shouted James. Alakazam put the two spoons together to fire a colorful and jagged beam. Squirtle couldn't dodge it and was blown out of the mist. It was blown on its back and it struggled and flailing around to get up. "Oh, no!" exclaimed Ash. "Oh, yes!" replied James. "Help it up with Focus Blast!" Alakazam leapt out of the mist and readied a blue ball of energy. Squirtle saw this and really tried to get up. "Fire now!" yelled James. "Ala...kazam!" Alakazam shouted as it launched the attack. Squirtle flailed all it could, but to no avail. The Focus Blast collides into Squirtle, creating a huge explosion. Squirtle was sent flying into the sky. "Squirtle!" it yelled. "Ha ha! Now to finish it!" James chuckled. He snapped his fingers as he said "Energy Ball!" Alakazam prepared a green orb of power this time. Squirtle, on the other hand, hit the ground and struggled to get up. Alakazam launched the attack at Squirtle. Squirtle saw it coming, but something unusual happened. Instead of fear, it smiled as though it was happy to see the grass-type attack coming at it. Ash seemed to smile too. "What's up with them?" James wondered. "This!" shouted Ash. "Mirror Coat!" 

Squirtle leaps up as it was surrounded by a shiny coat of light. Energy Ball hits Squirtle, bounces off, and heads straight for Alakazam. "Oh man!" James shouted even louder than usual. The reflected Energy Ball smashes into Alakazam with double the power due to Mirror Coat. Alakazam fell to the ice-covered ground in a heap. Ash took the chance. "Squirtle it's time for Hydro Pump!" he told it. Squirtle withdrawn all of its limb into its shell as it blasted jets of water from each hole in its shell. It came at Alakazam in its normal spinning action and rams into the weakened pokemon. It slid across the icy floor. "Alakazam! Please get up and use Recover!" James pleaded. Alakazam rose to its feet. "It's still up?" Ash gasped. "Squirtle?" Squirtle gasped just like its trainer. Alakazam stood there with a smile on its face and then it fell out. "Alakazam!" James cried out. But it remained down. "Alakazam is unable to battle! Squirtle wins!" shouted the judge. But when he looked over to Squirtle, it fell out just like Alakazam. "Uh..." he droned on. "Okay then, both pokemon are unable to battle! This round is a draw as well!" he declared.

Both trainers recalled their pokemon. "I must say, Ash. That Mirror Coat was a big surprise. Who knew Squirtle could use that?" James complimented. Ash smiled from the compliment. "I know. It was a shock for me too. I think Squirtle has a Corsola in its family. It's the only way it could learn Mirror Coat," Ash explained. James nodded. He was impressed at Ash's strategy. "You waited, knowing that Alakazam might have Energy Ball in its arsenal of attacks. So you waited until Alakazam used it. Energy Ball is a grass-type attack, which is super-effective against Squirtle. By that, it would do double the normal damage. But when it hit the Mirror Coat, it was reflected with quadruple the power. Not to mention the power-up from Calm Mind, Alakazam didn't stand a chance against that much power," James concluded. Ash nodded happily. "Though Squirtle couldn't withstand it afterwards, at least we took it down," he said. James got another pokeball ready. "Yeah, I can see why you called it one of your toughest pokemon," he said. "But get ready to see mine!"

**Not much battling on Squirtle's part, I know. But still, reflecting a super-effective Energy Ball to deal quadruple the damage is pretty cool. Like it was stated in the chapter, you need a male Corsola that knows Mirror Coat and breed it with a female Squirtle or any one of its evolved forms. Trust me, I have a Blastoise with Mirror Coat. I'm not sure if it still works on Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, and Pearl. But it worked for Crystal. Anyway, R&R! **


	6. Round Four

This chapter is gonna have an even bigger twist than the last one. I'm excited to present a new pokemon in James' team. What is it, you ask? Read to find out!

Round Four: A Shocking Change

Ash and James are ready to continue the battle. Now that Ash has lost three of his pokemon and James lost two, tension has started to rise on the field. The field is still iced over due to Golduck's Blizzard. "Okay Ash, it's time for a huge shock!" said James as he threw his pokeball. Out popped a yellow pokemon with black stripes covering its body. "Buzz!" it roared. "Hmph! I've got something for you!" Ash said as he threw his pokeball. A blue dinosaur with a plant bulb on its back appeared. James was shocked at this. "This round is between Ash's Bulbasaur and James' Electabuzz! Begin!" shouted the judge.

"It's been a while since I've seen another Bulbasaur," James said under his breath. "I feel bad for having to battle it," Electabuzz glared Bulbasaur down as it remembered when it fought against James' Ivysaur while it was still a wild pokemon. Bulbasaur wasn't scared. "Bulba..." Bulbasaur growled. It was too stubborn to let this excuse of a lightning rod defeat it. It thought back of when it battle one of these in the Orange League and it lost. The thought boosted Bulbasaur's fighting spirit. "Bulbasaur," Ash called to it. "Bulb?" Bulbasaur said questionably. Ash smiled at it and held a thumbs up. "I'm sure you can do it," he told his old friend. "Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur replied. It turned its attention back to Electabuzz. James then looked at Electabuzz and noticed a strange device around its neck. _"What is that?"_ he thought to himself. _"Probably a Magnet,"_ he convinced himself. "So," he said aloud. "I'll go first. Eletabuzz, it's time for Iron Tail!" he yelled.

Eletabuzz charged Bulbasaur with its tail glowing. "Dodge it!" yelled Ash. Bulbasaur leapt into the air. It was at eye-level with Electabuzz. "Swing around and get it," James commanded. So Electabuzz quickly spun around and nailed Bulbasaur in the head. The little dinosaur hit the ground hard, but it was okay. "Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled. Bulbasaur launched a flurry of sharp-edged leaves. "Stop them with Psychic," said James. Electabuzz held out its hands as it stopped the Razor Leaf attack in midair. "Now send them back," he told it. Electabuzz send the leaves back. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to knock them away!" shouted Ash. Two vines lashed out from Bulbasaur's bulb and smacked all the leaves away. The falling leaves provided Bulbsaur with cover. It whipped out and grabbed Electabuzz by its arms. "Buzz?" Eletabuzz gasped as it was hoisted upwards. "Now use Razor Leaf!" Ash commanded. Bulbasaur performed the attack again and it was able to connect this time. "Buzz!" Electabuzz yelled. "Electabuzz!" cried James. Ash snapped his fingers "Let's drop it," he says. Bulbasaur released Eletabuzz, who was still air. It hit the ground hard, but it got up. "Now, Frenzy Plant!" exclaimed Ash. Bulbasaur pounds the ground as thick, thorny vines shot out of the ground. James had to think fast, Frenzy Plant was speeding its way toward Electabuzz. Then he got a good look at the field and got an idea. "Hey!" he shouted to it. "Pound on the ground with Ice Punch!" he told it. Electabuzz nodded and pounded the ground furiously with a freezing fist. The result was a huge covering of ice. Frenzy Plant couldn't get through, meaning that Electabuzz was safe. "Nice strategy," Ash complimented. James chuckled in response.

"That ice is trouble, so let's heat it up!" Ash said. "Sunny Day!" Bulbasaur's bulb started to glow and then a beam shot into the sky. The sunlight was intense, causing the ice on the field to melt. "Blast!" James grumbled. "Now, use Solarbeam!" Ash directed. Thanks to the increased sunlight, Bulbasaur didn't have to wait gather energy for the Solarbeam. It fired a white blast of energy. "Electabuzz! Use Thunder!" James yelled. Electabuzz fired a huge lightning blast at the Solarbeam. The attacks clashed, neither were backing down. "More power, Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled to it. "Saur!" Bulbasaur replied. It struggled until it used the rest of its power. It was the taking control of the clash. "Electabuzz, you better put some juice in it too!" James warned it. It tried but to no avail. The Solarbeam pushed through the Thunder and hit Electabuzz. The blast sent Electabuzz flying. "Electabuzz, no!" James shouted. 

Electabuzz hit the ground and it didn't move. The judge looked at it for a second, then turned to do his thing. "Electabuzz is...huh?" he said. He was interrupted by a strange event. Electabuzz struggled to its feet. It had a fierce look in its eyes. "It still wants to fight?" Ash asked. "Bulba?" said Bulbasaur. James was dumbfounded too. "Electabuzz..." he muttered. "Buzz..." it growled. Then it lifted its arms up high. "ELECTABUZZ!" it screamed as its body started to glow. "What?" James gasped. "Is it...?" Electabuzz's glowing body was morphing into another form. In seconds, the light was gone and a new pokemon was standing in Electabuzz's place. It was big, yellow, and looked awfully weird. "It evolved into Electivire!" Ash exclaimed. "Electabuzz can evolve? I never knew!" James said in awe. He took out his pokedex. "Electivire: the Thunderbolt Pokemon. It is obtained when an Electabuzz who is holding an Electricizer uses the power of this item to evolve. It uses its two tails as lightning rods to draw lightning towards it," the pokedex explained. He put the device away as he thought about Electabuzz and the Electricizer. _"So that's what it was wearing around its neck!"_ he finally concluded in his mind. Then he looked up at his newly-evolved friend. "Electivire..." he said silently. Electivire turned back and smiled. Then it faced Bulbasaur who was pretty freaked out. Who wouldn't? Electivire isn't something you'd want to marry! "So, are you ready now buddy?" James asked it. "Vire!" Electivire replied with a nod. 

"Electivire, Ice Punch!" Electivire threw a quick icy punch. Bulbasaur couldn't dodge it. It was hit in the face and sent flying back. "Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted. Bulbasaur shook it off and got up. "Bulba!" it said. Ash knew he had to regain control of the match. "Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur shot out a seed from its bulb. "Stop it with Psychic!" said James. Electrivire's eyes glow as it stopped the seed in midair. It used its powers to crush the seed into nothing. "Bulba?" Bulbasaur gasped. Ash was getting a bit agitated. "Razor Leaf!" he shouted. Bulbasaur fired the leaves. "Smack them away with Iron Tail!" said James. Electivire turned around as its twin tails glow with light. It quickly swiped the whole attack away. Ash was starting to loose his cool. _"There's got to be a way!"_ he thought frantically! _"Wait! I know!"_

"Solarbeam, Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur fired the blast, thanks to Sunny Day. Electivire leapt up to evade. Then as it came down to earth, Ash took this opportunity. "Now, Frenzy Plant!" Bulbasaur pounds the ground again to unleash the attack. "Uh, oh!" said James as Electivire was ensnared in the attack. "Vire! Electivire!" Electrivire groaned as it struggled to break free of Frenzy Plant's hold. "Now, Solarbeam!" commanded Ash. Bulbasaur fired the beam at the trapped Electivire. "Looks like I win this round!" Ash said as the attack drew closer. "No way! Light Screen!" shouted James. Elecitivire created a wall of light as Solarbeam hit. Electivire was safe. "Now, use Psychic to break free!" James commanded. Electivire focused as the vines started to glow. Ash had to think fast or Bulbasaur would be toast. "Leech Seed!" he yelled. Bulbasaur fired the seed at Electivire. But the seed ran into the field Electivire's Psychic was making and it was crushed. "Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur attacked, but Razor Leaf was crushed like Leech Seed. Electivire was focusing hard to get free. "Giga Drain!" Bulbasaur released a strange green light that enveloped Electivire and sapped some of its energy. But it didn't take much damage due to Light Screen. Ash didn't know what to do. Since he was a Frontier Brain, he couldn't switch his pokemon. He had to think of a way to get past Electrivire's defenses.

Finally Electivire broke free. "Time to finish!" said James. "Vire!" the pokemon replied. "Electrivire, Thunder! And make it good!" James shouted. Electrivire sparked violently with electricity before releasing it in a giant burst. "Bulb..." Bulbasaur groaned. It was too big for it to dodge. Thunder struck Bulbasaur with the ferocity of a legendary pokemon. "BULBASAUR!" it screamed as it was zapped. Then there was an explosion. "Bulbasaur!" Ash cried out. The smoke covered the field for a few minutes. When it finally cleared, Bulbasaur was lying on the ground. It was still surging with static from the attack. It was knocked out. "Bulbasaur is unable to battle! Electivire wins!" declared the judge. Ash was shocked. He's never seen anything like that except from Pikachu! 

He recalled Bulbasaur back as James recalled Electivire. "My, my..." James started. "I never knew Electivire could do that. And it's newly-evolved too!" he finished. Then he looked up at Ash. "I'm awfully sorry for frying your Bulbasaur. I'm ashamed of even having to battle it," he told him. Ash was a little scared at what James could do if he had something like Electrivire in his team. And he knew that he had two other pokemon even stronger than Electivire. He knew he had to get real serious. But though he was a little scared, he was also excited. This feeling is what thrives within every trainer. He hasn't had a match like this in a long time. "James, you are indeed a powerful opponent," Ash told him. "The strongest I've fought in ages," he added. Then he took out another pokeball. "But now, you're about to see why I'm the strongest Frontier Brain!" he stated. James raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he said. Ash nodded. "Oh yeah. These next two pokemon are completely different compared to what you've fought so far," he replied. Things are heating up even more than you could ever imagine in this match.

**So you've seen Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Can you guess who the next two pokemon are? Go ahead and guess if you dare. It's quite obvious. R&R everyone. **


	7. Round Five

This is where things are gonna get a little technical and well-thought out. And now that I was able to think about it, Bulbasaur can't use Frenzy Plant! The fully-evolved grass starters can use it! I feel so stupid! But then again, I was a little sleepy when I did it... Anyway, get ready for a sweet chapter!

Round Five: Burning Bout

Sunny Day is still in affect as Ash is set with his pokeball and James is with his. Ash seemed a bit more excited than usual. But James decided not to let it bother him. "Round four is about to begin! Trainers, send out your pokemon!" yelled the judge. With a somewhat maniacal look on his face, Ash throws his pokeball onto the field. _"If he had Squirtle and Bulbasaur, then that should mean this one is a Charmander,"_ James thought with a sure look on his face. The ball burst and a big orange dragon pokemon appeared. James' eyes widened when he saw Ash's next pokemon. "A Charizard?" he stammered. Then he grit his teeth and thought _"At least I was close. But still, he has a Charizard! That's obviously even worse than a Charmander!"_ He knew that Squirtle and Bulbasaur were tough, so he expected Charmander to be even tougher. But he was wrong, for instead of a tough Charmander he was staring at an even tougher Charizard. Then all of his confusion turned to excitement. "Well, then, I have just the pokemon for that flaming lizard! Go!" he said aloud. His pokeball revealed a reddish-brown dog pokemon with a white mane and black stripes. "Charizard versus Arcanine! Begin!" the judge declared. 

"Out of my entire journey in all four regions, this is my first time ever battling a Charizard," James said with a smirk. "Well, then you're in for a real treat!" Ash replied. "Charizard, Dragonbreath!" Charizard blasts green flames from its mouth. "Dragonbreath!" James commanded. Arcanine did the same thing as Charizard. Both attacks clashed and they seemed equal. "In the air!" shouted Ash. Charizard takes flight, leaving Arcanine by itself on the ground. "Catch it with Dragon Rage!" James said. Arcanine howls loudly to produce a blue tornado. Charizard saw it coming and dodged it. "Steel Wing!" shouts Ash. "Iron Tail!" shouts James. Charizard comes in with glowing wings while Arcanine comes with a glowing tail. Both attacks make contact with each other. Once again, they seem equal.

"Dragonbreath, Arcanine!" James shouted. This was the perfect time to use it too, considering that they were both close together. Charizard is blasted by the attack and is sent a few feet away. "Now, Extremespeed!" Arcanine rushes even faster than a bullet and smashes into Charizard. Charizard was sent some more distance back. Charizard gets up and faces Arcanine again. "Use Flamethrower!" Ash commands. Charizard blasts a fiery stream at Arcanine. _"Gotcha!"_ James exclaimed in his mind. The flames hit Arcanine, but they did nothing. "Huh?" Ash said with a blink. James wagged his finger. "Seems that your Charizard needs more training. Arcanine hasn't taken one ounce of damage from that Flamethrower! And you call it tougher than Squirtle and Bulbasaur!" James taunted. _"If I could keep him attacking with fire moves, then we'll win for sure!"_ he thought. Ash was getting angry. He didn't like hearing someone disgrace his pokemon. 

"Why you... Hit it with another Flamethrower!" he yelled. Charizard attacks again, but nothing happened. "Again!" Charizard attacks, but still nothing. Arcanine sat there like a dog waiting for its owner to come home. _"Maybe I should hit it with something stronger!"_ Ash thought. He still had to powerful fire attacks left, but he thought of them too risky to use. He left the whole thing alone to continue the battle. "Charizard, Seismic Toss!" Charizard flies over and grabs Arcanine. It flies up, circles around a few times, and then dive-bombs at high speed. Arcanine howls as it's slammed into the ground by Charizard. Charizard flies over to Ash and lands. "No one has withstood Charizard's Seismic Toss!" Ash said with a smug face. Then he laughed as the smoke cleared, revealing Arcanine in a crater. "You don't know my Arcanine well," said James. Ash cocked his head to the side, trying to understand what he meant. Then he looked to the field to find Arcanine was back up. "What?" he exclaimed. Arcanine barks proudly as James chuckles. James and Charizard were both a little ticked, but still maintained their good sport. "This calls for drastic measures!" Ash grumbled. Ash knew he had to rely on those attacks. "Charizard, it's time!" he called out. Charizard growls as a reply.

"Overheat!" he yelled. Charizard's body glow with red light as it readies its attack. Then it exhaled a huge red blast of fire. Arcanine stood its ground as James smirks. "This should be enough!" Ash thought as he watched Overheat fly closer to Arcanine. Arcanine let the blast hit, and with Sunny Day, it did dealt more power than normal. "Got it!" Ash chuckled. Charizard stopped glowing. Arcanine remained unscathed by the powerful Overheat. "Man! I still have one more, but I'm not sure to use it yet," Ash grumbled. The way things looks, Ash has to use this next attack. "Charizard, Blast Burn! Let's go!" he exclaimed. Charizard releases a powerful fire blast. "Whoa!" James said as his eyes widened. Arcanine stood still and let the blast strike it. Charizard huffed as the explosion rang throughout the Battle Fortress. The smoke cleared, but Arcanine's not fazed one bit. "Darn it!" Ash grumbled. "None of Charizard's fire attacks aren't working!" Then James laughs loudly as he explained the ordeal to Ash. "It's Arcanine's special ability!" he told him. Ash looked up in surprise. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ability?" he stuttered. James nods and said "Flash Fire! If it's struck with a fire attack, it absorbs the power and attack it to its own firepower," Ash finally understood why Arcanine hasn't take damage from Charizard fire attacks. _"It was just powering up!"_ he thought frantically. "Uh, huh!" James replied with a nod. "Now..." he began. 

He knew that Charizard was tired from using Blast Burn. "Dragonbreath!" Arcanine exhales green flames that collides into Charizard. Charizard falls out onto the ground. "Charizard, get up!" James yelled. Charizard growls and groans as it tries to get up. But unfortunately, its body was paralyzed, thanks to Dragonbreath. Ash groans as he watched his pokemon try to move. "Arcanine, let's wrap this up! Overheat!" said James. Arcanine, with its newly-enhanced powers, fires a giant blast at Charizard. It was the biggest and probably the strongest Overheat you'd ever seen. With one colossal explosion that covered the entire field in smoke, the round was decided. 

When the smoke cleared, Charizard was unconscious. "Charizard's unable to battle! Arcanine wins!" declared the judge. "Yeah!" James exclaimed loudly. Arcanine howls happily with its trainer. Ash, on the other hand, looked down as they cheered on. Then he lightly chuckled as he looked up. "Okay, then. If you think its over, then you're wrong!" he told them. Then he pointed out at the field and a little yellow pokemon ran onto the field. "Pika!" shouted the pokemon. James looked at Pikachu and laughed. "Now, if big ol' Charizard's weaker than cute little Pikachu, then that's pathetic!" he said. "Really?" Ash said with an eyebrow raised. "The fight is between Pikachu and Arcanine! Begin!" yelled the judge.

"If Charizard was that easy to beat, then Pikachu should be too!" James said as Arcanine leapt into battle. "Iron Tail!" Arcanine closes in to attack. "Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu comes into to attack as well. Their attacks collide and seemed equal. "Equal again!" James said smugly. Ash just shook his head and James' facial expression changed. Pikachu pushed Arcanine back and slammed its tail into the dog pokemon. Arcanine hits the ground hard. "No way!" James gasped. "Brick Break!" Ash commanded. Pikachu comes in with a glowing fist and smashes Arcanine in the face. The pokemon skids across the floor in defeat. "Arcanine's unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" declared the judge. James was in total shock. "That little pipsqueak can do all of that?" he thought in broken fragments. It seems that James has a lot on his plate now.

**Yep, I was nice and let you all have a little peak at the next round. I know what you're thinking 'Why Brick Break?' Well, it seems that Dynamic Punch and Focus Punch are so common. It can get sort of whack. Sure they're strong, but they're a little risky. Besides, Brick Break is very useful. I taught my Pikachu the attack and it's doing fine (mostly because it's a Raichu now). Anyway, R&R. **


	8. Rounds Six and Seven

I know it's been a while, but now I have the time to update the story

I know it's been a while, but now I have the time to update the story. Hopefully, I can finish this before I start working at the new Wal-Mart that just opened near my house.

Rounds Six and Seven: Things Start To Change

With his Arcanine defeated by Ash's Pikachu, James is down to three pokemon against Ash's last and most powerful pokemon. _"Now I'm stuck with a weakened Pidgeot, a newly-evolved Electivire, and my dear Venusaur. I should sent Venusaur out, but I'll wait,"_ James thought. Then he took out a pokeball. "I've got an idea," he said. "Go, Pidgeot!" he exclaimed as he threw the ball into the air. The bird appeared and it seemed to still be regaining its breath from its battle against Ash's Pidgeot. "Pijo...pijo..." it panted. "A flying-type against Pikachu? You're just asking for trouble," Ash said smugly. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The judge held up his flags. "The next match is between Pidgeot and Pikachu! Begin!"

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Ash ordered. "Pika...CHU!!" Pikachu shouts as it releases a big jolt of electricity. "Use your Steel Wing attack! Hold up one wing to take the attack and stick the other wing into the ground!" James commanded. Pidgeot did as it was told and took the Thunderbolt attack head-on. "Direct hit!" Ash said triumphantly. Then he got a good look at what was happening. "No! Pidgeot's using Steel Wing to direct Thunderbolt into the ground. Just like how Winona did with her Pelipper," In seconds, Pidgeot dispersed the attack. "U-Turn!" James called out. "Not again!" Ash exclaimed. Pidgeot rushes over to smash into Pikachu and then it was recalled into its pokeball. "That U-Turn's a nasty surprise move!" Ash grumbled. James put Pidgeot's ball back onto his belt and took out another one. "It's all you, Electivire!" he shouts as he threw the ball. Electivire appeared and it was raring to go.

"Iron Tail!" both trainers yelled. Pikachu and Electivire close in on each other and strike each other with their glowing tails. "It's even this time!" James said. Ash couldn't think what to do against such a resourceful trainer. "Brick Break!" he called. "Ice Punch!" James yells. Both pokemon countered each other again. "Pika..." "Vire..." both pokemon strained for dominance. "Sweep it away with Iron Tail!" James ordered. "Vire! Electi...vire!" his pokemon shouts as it clobbered Pikachu to the side. Pikachu skids through the ground and then to its feet. "Thunderbolt attack!" Pikachu complied and fires the giant jolt. Electivire was struck, but it didn't seem to be suffering any damage. "I've done my homework this time Ash!" James said as he took out his pokedex. "Electivire has the ability called Motor Drive! When struck by an electric attack, it doesn't take any damage and its speed increases!" James was right, because Ash took out his pokedex and looked up Electivire. "Aw, man..." he muttered. James jumps up and down happily as he seemed to figure out a way to beat Pikachu. "Electivire, absorb the power of the Thunderbolt and then send it back with your Thunder attack!" James happily exclaims. Electivire stored up its own energy and then absorbs Pikachu's Thunderbolt. "Pikachu, stop! Electivire's absorbing the attack!" Ash called out. "Pika!" Pikachu gasped. Soon Electivire absorbed the whole attack and is now glowing yellow. "Now get it!" James ordered. "Electi...VIRE!!" the pokemon roared as it fired a super-powered Thunder attack. "Light Screen!" Ash yells. Pikachu created a barrier to shield it from Thunder. The attack collided to make a massive explosion.

"Looks like it's over," James chuckled. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu was still standing and it was glowing with white light. "That is one STRONG Light Screen," he said. _"I could just use another Thunder attack, but with Light Screen up, it'll just be a waste of time and energy. Besides, it's Special Defense has doubled, but its physical defense has been cut in half because of Light Screen,"_ he thought. "Okay then, physical attacks it is! Electivire, Iron Tail!" he said aloud. Electivire smashes Pikachu into the wall. "Pika..." it groaned as it got up. "Still gutsy, huh? Okay, Ice Punch!" James commands. Ash just remained quiet as he watched. _"That's it. Let this one hit and it's over for Electivire,"_ he thought to himself. Electivire struck Pikachu again, but Pikachu still got up. "Now, Pikachu!" Ash suddenly yells. "Unleash the energy!" Pikachu exploded with a bright white light. James was able to recognize the light. "Oh, man! I thought it was just Light Screen! But it was using Bide while under Light Screen's protection! Electivire, quick! Try to stop it with Psychic!" James yells into the bright light. Electivire tried to use the attack, but Bide caught it before it could do it. "VIRE!!" it cried. When the light faded, Electivire was down. "Electivire's out of the match! Pikachu wins!" declared the judge. James recalled Electivire and said, "You really do well. At least we were able to scored a few blows off of Pikachu,"

He takes out another ball and sends Pidgeot back into the fight. "Begin!" shouted the judge. _"If I could just get another U-Turn..."_ James was thinking until he was interrupted. "Volt Tackle!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu smashes into the bird pokemon and sent it flying into the wall. It happened so fast that James didn't see it. "Pidgeot's unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" the judge declared.

James recalled Pidgeot and then takes out his last pokeball. "It's all up to you, my friend. Go, Venusaur!" he shouts as he launched the ball into the air. It bursts opened to reveal a blue dinosaur with a big flower on its back. "Saur! Venusaur!" it said. "Ash, I can't lose now. Not after all of this," James said sternly. "You say that, but let's see if you can back it up," Ash replied. Venusaur and Pikachu face each other at the center of the arena. "Now, it's Venusaur against Pikachu! Let the final round begin!" the judge declared. Who knows what the outcome of this will be?

**Okay, that's it. Next chapter's the last. So stay in touch with the fic evryone!**


	9. Final Round

**Last chapter, that's all I'm gonna say.**

Final Round: It All Comes To This

Both pokemon charged at each other. "Iron Tail!" yelled Ash. "Double-Edge!" yelled James. Venusaur and Pikachu clashed with each other. You could feel the power building up in the arena. James watched as he saw Pikachu matching up against Venusaur. "Even after all the damage it took from Electivire and Pidgeot, and it's not even the least bit tired," he said. "Pika!" "Saur!" both pokemon strained. Slowly, Pikachu starts pushing Venusaur back. "Good Pikachu! Now nail it with Brick Break!" Ash ordered. Pikachu slugs Venusaur in the face, sending the big pokemon sliding backwards. "Venus!" Venusaur shouts as shook off the attack. "Use Toxic! Quick!" James told it. Venusaur inhales deeply and then releases a big cloud of smog. "Pi? Chu!" Pikachu cried as it was caught in the attack. Pikachu staggers out and it's not looking too good. "It's been badly poisoned!" Ash gasped as he saw his friend rocking from side to side. "Now hit it with Leech Seed!" shouted James. Venusaur used the cover that Toxic provided it and shot a seed at Pikachu. It latched onto the yellow mouse and sapped some of its energy. Then it transferred the energy to Venusaur to revitalize it a little. "We've got it now!" James grinned.

The toxic cloud dissipates and now both combatants are seen again. Pikachu looked more like it's been on a drinking frenzy while Venusaur looked like it was just getting started. Ash assessed the situation. _"Pikachu's steadily losing strength because of Toxic. And Leech Seed is making Toxic's effect worse. And on top of that, Venusaur's getting stronger as time passes. He's got us extremely well,"_ he thought. James watched as Pikachu got weaker and weaker. "Venusaur, Double-Edge attack!" he shouted. "Venu...Saur!" Venusaur roared as it charges and smashes into Pikachu. Upon impact, it was mysterious struck by lightning. "Uh, oh!" James gasped. "Static has kicked in," Venusaur was having a hard time to move. Ash smirked and said, "Well, at least something is going for us," Pikachu slowly rose and faced the giant. "Quick Attack!" Ash commands. Pikachu dashes over to Venusaur. "Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! PIKA!" it exclaimed as it rushed into Venusaur. "Venus!" Venusaur groaned as it flew back a little. It lands on its feet with a thud and struggles to move. "C'mon! Fight back with Razor Leaf!" James begged. Venusaur struggled, but it couldn't do it. Pikachu smirks until Leech Seed sapped more of its strength to heal Venusaur. Then Toxic took its toll on the rodent. "Pika...pika..." it panted as it struggled to stay in the fight. "It's got guts," James complimented. "But so do we! Try to use Razor Leaf again!" Venusaur struggled again and now it was able to use the attack. "Dodge it!" yells Ash. But Pikachu couldn't do it in time. It was overwhelmed by the swarm of razor-sharp leaves. "Hurry and use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled furiously. Pikachu prepares and fires the lightning bolt. Venusaur was zapped with great force. It was barely able to remain standing after that blast.

James couldn't believe the strength of this Pikachu. Though both pokemon were exhausted, it looked like Pikachu had more fight in it than Venusaur. "Why's Venusaur so weak? With Leech Seed and Toxic, the match should've been over by now," James pondered. "Unless...Pikachu's Iron Tail and Brick Break attacks did more damage to Venusaur than I anticipated," He looked at Venusaur and he could see the sweat running down it's blue, scaly skin. Then he began to think, _"And that Thunderbolt...it should have done half the damage it would've done if Venusaur wasn't a grass-type. But it looked like Venusaur took about 75 percent of the damage. If it were a critical hit, then Venusaur would be worse off than it is now,"_ It was mind-boggling for the trainer. "All I can say is: that little guy's well-trained. It's practically unbeatable. With a pokemon like that, I can see why Ash is the strongest Frontier Brain," he said. He set his mind back to the battle.

"Brick Break!" commanded Ash. Pikachu attacks Venusaur ad it was reeling back. Then Leech Seed and Toxic did their thing to Pikachu. "Razor Leaf!" James shouted. Venusaur strikes Pikachu and now the little guy looks as weak as Venuasaur. "Iron Tail!" Ash shouts even louder. Pikachu attacks again, actually sending Venusaur a few feet into the air. Venusaur barely made the landing and is still determined to fight. "Let's finish this!" James exclaims. "Saur!" Venusaur roared loudly. "Gear up for Solarbeam!" Venusaur starts to gather energy for the attack. "Okay then, let's prepare a Thunder attack, Pikachu!" Ash suggests. "Pika..." Pikachu said as it gathered its power. Solarbeam becomes fully charged as Venusaur stood there with its flower glowing. "FIRE!!" James yells. "VENU...SAUR!!" the pokemon roared as it fired a giant white beam at Pikachu. "NOW!!" Ash yelled. "CHU!!" Pikachu squealed as it fired an equal-sized lightning blast. Both attacks clashed and created an explosion. Both pokemon were sent flying into opposite sides of the wall. "Oh, man..." James gasped as he saw the size of the explosion.

Both Venusaur and Pikachu slowly rose and approached each other. Both of them were panting from the extreme energy lost. "Time to end this!" both trainers yelled in unison. "Volt Tackle!" Ash orders. "Double-Edge!" James orders. Both pokemon dashed to each other at full throttle. One looking like an electrified shooting star while the other looked like a speed train. Both pokemon crashed into each other with a bone-shattering explosion. Ash and James braced themselves so the blast didn't harm them. The whole arena was covered in smoke. Now, it seemed that the decisive time has come. Both trainers knew that when the smoke clears, the winner will be decided. _"Please let Venusaur be okay..." "Pikachu...hang in there, buddy,"_ both trainers thought.

The smoke finally lets up and now everyone had full view of who won the match. "I can't believe it!" James stammered. "Are you serious!?" Ash blurted. Both pokemon were down! The judge holds up both flags and shouts, "Both pokemon are...huh!?" He and the trainers watch as both pokemon slowly rose to their feet. "They still want to go at it..." James muttered. "Saur..." Venusaur exhaled deeply. "They don't give up..." Ash concluded. "P-pika..." Pikachu quietly pants. Venusaur steps over with a mean looking glare. "That's it, buddy. You can do it," James told his friend. "Venusaur..." Venusaur replied quietly as it slowly advanced toward Pikachu. "Get ready, Pikachu. It's not over yet," Ash warned. Pikachu got ready to continue the battle. Then Venusaur stopped, winced in pain, and went down. "No, Venusaur! Get up! Get up!!" James frantically cried out. But it was not dice. Venusaur was down for the count. "Venusaur is unable to battle! Pikachu is the victor! And the whole match goes to Battle Master Ash of the Battle Fortress!" the judge declared.

"Man..." James sighed as he recalled Venusaur. "You were great, buddy. Bu they did better," he said as he watched Ash scoop Pikachu in his arms. He approached the teen as he put the pokeball away. "That was a good match, Ash. You surely are the strongest Frontier Brain. Put 'er there, buddy!" he said as he held out his hand. Ash shook his hand and said, "I'm sure you'd come back to challenge me again," James nods and held the thumb's up. "Yep, I'll be back with more pokemon! After all, I have even stronger pokemon than what you saw today." Then he ran out the building and shouts, "You just wait! I'll beat you one day, Ash Ketchum!" Ash smiled as he cradled his weakened Pikachu. "I'll be waiting..." he chuckled.

**That's the end of part 1 of the whole Battle Fortress series. Stay tuned for part 2 which will hopefully be posted soon. And note that part 2 will be another story. **


End file.
